Kendall's Pool Time
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Now that Kendall's got Logan all wet, will another confession come out? Seqeul to Logan's Secret! Kogan ! One-shot


Look at me…already another one shot! Woohoo~! Hahaha Thanks to some readers I'm able to write another BTR story! Round of applause please! Applause almost looks like applesauce…anyways! Hope you like this, it's a sequel to Logan's Secret!

**Disclaimer: What do you people want from me!? It's not BTR since I DON'T OWN IT!!! **

--

"Pst! Logan!"

"…"

"Logan! Wake up!"

"…"

"Oh come on!"

"What do you want Kendall?" groaned Logan rolling over in the bed he shared with his boyfriend. He looked over Kendall's shoulder to see the blaring red lights from the alarm clock. "It's almost one in the morning!"

"Sorry, but I wanna go swimming." Logan rolled back over in bed and attempted to go back to sleep. That attempt failed, and he should have known. What Kendall wants, Kendall gets.

"Then go fill the bath tub!"

"Carlos already tried that remember. It didn't work."

"Oh yea…"

"Now don't tell me you don't want to go swimming with me, in the middle of the night, with no one watching, do you?" Logan bit his lips as he looked his boyfriend up and down. Sure he's been mad whenever they're at the poolside and he's not able to touch Kendall, or grope him when Kendall bends down to tie his shoe. So maybe he's not allowed to openly ogle Kendall because of all the people that can incriminate them.

"Alright let's go."

They easily sneaked out of their apartment, already changed into swimming trunks, and made their way to the stairs. If they took the elevator, the manager would know and then they'd have to deal with him. Too much work.

They got to the pool door in a decent amount of time, before sneaking out onto the pool deck. Kendall chuckled as he dropped his towel on one of the chairs, running to the pool. Logan followed at a more sedate pace, yawning. He dropped his towel on top of Kendall's and went over to the shallow end, to sit on the stairs. He leaned back so the water would lap over his chest, but below his chin.

"Ahh this feels good," sighed Kendall floating on his back. "Why didn't I think of this earlier?"

"Because we're usually sleeping around this time?"

"Details." Kendall looked up from his backstroke to wink at him. Logan rolled his eyes, and went back to relaxing with his eyes closed. He was startled back awake when he felt Kendall slip into his lap, and a hand wrap around his neck.

"You had a hidden agenda, didn't you," asked Logan, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe," sing songed Kendall, slipping closer, and running a hand down his chest. Logan placed a hand on Kendall's waist while he used his other hand to stop Kendall's hand from traveling any further down.

"What is it?"

"What are you hiding from me this time?!" asked Kendall immediately, entwining their fingers together.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll be using the same tactics as last time."

"Mm, you do that then," prompter Logan, using the hand on Kendall's waist to pull the blonde closer before kissing the blonde lazily. He was in no rush, so the kiss was in no rush. Kendall on the other hand pouted when Logan released his lips. "Are you pouting?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Liar."

"Whatever. Look, I'm a quick learner and the one thing that I have learned is that you get aroused very quickly." Logan gasped when he felt Kendall wiggle his hips. Instantly he was hard, and he felt Kendall's own bulge, rubbing against his own. "Now tell me what you're hiding!"

"How come you've never said 'I love you' back?" Kendall stopped and looked down into the eyes of the boy he loved. He never realized it until now, but it was true. It's been about a week since that night, and not once has he admitted his feelings to Logan, despite the process he went to find out the feelings Logan had for him.

"I didn't notice."

"Gee thanks," said Logan, standing up, making Kendall splash down. Logan wadded a bit into the water, so it came to about belly button level, before he was wrapped into Kendall's arms. "Let me go!"

"No, I'm not going to let you go!"

"Why not! I'm not important enough for you to notice so—" Kendall captured Logan's lips, and immediately slipped his tongue into Logan's mouth to coax it to play. Logan couldn't resist it at all. His tongue warred with Kendall's fighting for dominance that he won. Kendall submitted to him, and moaned in happiness when their bodies were pulled closer together.

"I'm not letting you go because…" Kendall looked into Logan's eyes and smiled softly. "I love you." He watched as Logan's eyes lit up and smiled back in return.

"Me too."

"Wow, egotistical much?" Kendall snorted, and rolled his eyes.

"And you know it." They laughed and shared a few kisses together before getting out of the pool and making their way back to their room, hand in hand. Logan looked back as the pool door closed behind them.

"You know…I kinda like Kendall's Pool Time."

"Huh, why?"

"Because I can do this without getting caught," said Logan, leaning up to kiss Kendall. Kendall smirked after that chaste kiss.

"Me too, but not because of that."

"Okay Kendall, why do you like Kendall's Pool Time so much?" sighed Logan, pulling him into the stairwell.

"Well, because I can have my naughty way with you of course!" To prove a point, Kendall pushed Logan up against the wall, placed a leg between Logan's legs and began making out with him just as the stairwell door closes behind them.

--

And this is where it ends folks! Look at me, contributing to the add more stories to the BTR section! I should be doing my homework right now…but…I'm just being a procrastinator and deciding of posting this up instead. Leave a review on the way out!

_Finished: 2.11.10-5:27pm Oreo13_


End file.
